vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Status/@comment-187.143.32.165-20150912205800/@comment-53539-20150915074231
This is just an expansion of "Project Elvis" which was the proceeding project to Vocaloid. Its possible, as "Elvis" highlighted it, but takes too long to do. This is why "Project Daisy", the project that actually gave birth to Vocaloid, became a practical solution to the syn. voice problem. While I doubt the project will show up all the problems "Elvis" did, I would hold back being impressed. Voctro Labs has access to the womb which Vocaloid was birthed in, so its no wonder they can do projects like this. But I doubt they are doing this off their own back and wouldn't be surprised if Yamaha is funding them as "Elvis" and "Daisy" were. Research costs money and I don't see evidence that Maika, Bruno and Clara were each/between-them Miku-level successful. The university access alone is why they can do this either way. If we look at most other studios, they can only have access to production of voices and not the development of the software. This is the problem with Vocaloid being a franchise, where the products are done by 3rd parties. Then you have studios like Zero-G who have 0% interest in non-English Vocaloid projects. Also, I wouldn't expect this project to be able to replace a actual singer from the word go. As highlighted by Zero-G, its not economically feasible to do a voice that can do multiple amount of languages due to the amount of sounds and so forth. This would likely be a private project. It is possible to create synthesizers that can do any language as we actually already have this function... If one goes other to ones like Cantor, we see some impressive language capabilities, if the producer is willing to take the time to use them. The problem lays in the current format of Vocaloid, being each separate voicebank having to be created from samples for that specific language. It produces a HQ result compared to the likes of the style syns like Cantor do, but as I said... Its not good for money develop and time. So they need to develop a whole new system from scratch either way and not rely on the current Vocaloid method... Especially if they want it to sound realistic or replace a actual human entirely. Also "Let it go" is a over rated song... And I think overused. But that is my opinion. Its not I hate the song, its just I hate songs that rely on the chorus section purely as both the highlight of the song and as the only part of which is any use. The rest of the song is pretty dull and would be just as good without it, if the popularity of said chorus is to go by... AsI don't think I've seen many use it. If I compare it to the Mulin "Make a man" or whatever its called song, where the VERSE which just as good as the chours and had a steady energy, you'll see that people DO reference both it AND the chorus for that reason. Sorry... I can't resist the criticism. >_<